


Poliziotti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eroe mancato [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: America e Inghilterra sono due poliziotti diversi dagli altri.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest: HETALIA: AXIS POWERS 	America /Inghilterra	[Police!AU] Durante un'ispezione.





	Poliziotti

Poliziotti

 

America si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul sedile della sua macchina di servizio, detergendosi il sudore della fronte con una pezzuola che riportava il disegno della bandiera americana. Nonostante la divisa, indossava degli occhiali da sole con raffigurata un’aquila dalla testa calva.

“Anche oggi l’eroe dell’azione sono stato io. Da questa ispezione non sarebbe risultato niente senza di me” si vantò.

< In realtà l’unica ispezione che sono riuscito a portare a termine in un modo soddisfacente risale a quando ero ancora una recluta e ispezionavo che i parchi per bambini fossero a norma. Qui è stata solo la bravura del cane che mi hanno dato. Dovevo entrare nella cinofila > pensò.

Inghilterra schioccò la lingua sul palato e si grattò il folto sopracciglio doppio, roteando gli occhi.

“Guarda che è ancora in corso. I nostri colleghi sono dentro

< E probabilmente usciranno da ore. Non si accorgeranno nemmeno che ci siamo nascosti qui, questo vicolo è completamente nascosto da dei cassonetti

“Mi sono stancato. Ti ricordo, poi, che anche tu sei uscito prima del tempo” borbottò America, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Io ti sto solo tenendo d’occhio” ribatté Inghilterra.

< Si prende un sacco di libertà solo perché lui è in servizio attivo da molto tempo prima di me e presto andrà in pensino.

Mi giudica persino se mangio qualche ciambella come i nostri colleghi. Solo perché lui mangia quegl’imbevibili frullati di verdure e frutta. Sono convinto che abbia persino gli yogurt di carota, arancia e altre cose del genere.

Vuole fare di me un coniglio come lui > pensò America. Reclinò indietro il sedile e allungò le gambe.

Inghilterra gli sfilò gli occhiali da sole, sentendolo mugugnare.

“So cosa vuol dire quella faccia. Se stai per cercare la cioccolata che avevi nascosto nel cruscotto, accanto alla pistola di scorta, sappi che l’ho gettata via. Quella robaccia è velenosa” lo riprese.

“Sei un aguzzino! Io devo trovare un modo per passare il tempo” brontolò America.

Inghilterra si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Dormi un po’” propose.

< Così potrò finalmente chiacchierare con il mio amico unicorno. Tanto lo so che fai solo finta di non vederlo, o non saresti in grado di veder apparire gli hokai di Giappone o quell’alieno che ti sta tanto simpatico > pensò.

America si voltò e lo guardò in viso.

“Hai di nuovo quello sguardo assente, dovresti distrarti anche tu. Alle volte penso tu abbia bisogno di uno psicologo da quella sparatoria al terrorista dell’anno scorso” disse.

Inghilterra assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi verde scuro.

“Io sto benissimo” sibilò.

America si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Potremmo fare qualcosa insieme” sussurrò, accarezzandogli la guancia rasata, dove c’erano i segni rossastri di tagli del rasoio.

Inghilterra avvampò.

“Non qui. Potrebbero sempre scoprirci” lo richiamò.

America sospirò.

“Allora come al solito dopo il pub stasera?” s’informò.

Inghilterra si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Vedi di non farci scoprire, idiota. Non voglio essere licenziato proprio a poco dalla pensione” borbottò.

“Conta su di me! Sono l’eroe di questa città, non posso farmi licenziare” lo tranquillizzò America. Chiuse gli occhi e fece il segno dell’ok.


End file.
